Betrayal of the Soul
by PinkPanth3r3ss
Summary: ..If I was a youkai..." Kagome muttered outloud. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he had heard and his face actually showed surprise by her words. It was as if she forgot he was there
1. Midnight Confessions

Midnight Confessions  
  
Kagome looked down at the well, he was so impossible, and she screamed in fury throwing her bag at the ground near the well. It was so dark the well was all she could see. She slumped to the ground and stared up into the sky.  
"I can't even see the stars like this in the future..." Kagome thought aloud. She thought what she asked hadn't been so unreasonable. It would have only been a few hours, just to replenish her supplies. Of course he refused to let her go and started calling her such horrible names. She wouldn't have sat him, but he just had to compare her to Kikyo. She had sworn she wouldn't come back if he did it again, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She still had the jewel shards, she hadn't given them back. If she really had wanted to leave, she would have given the shards back. She wasn't Kikyo... he just refused to separate the two, it just kept getting worse lately. She didn't know when it happened, but she felt her love for him begin to die, she still cared of course, but he had been so cruel. He would always love Kikyo and she would always be Kikyo's reincarnation.  
"As soon as the jewel is complete I'm leaving it to him and going home forever" Kagome sobbed. She really loved it here; she felt like it was where she belonged, not the future. Kagome looked back down at the ground, her hands were still shaking, but she had calmed down enough to go back. Inu Yasha was most likely taking his anger out on everyone around them and she didn't want to put them through that. She grabbed her bag from the ground and stalked back to the village. Miroku and Sango glanced up as Kagome walked back into the hut. Shippo shouted her name happily and jumped into her arms.  
"I thought you might have really left this time" Shippo cried.  
"Where's Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
"He moped for a few minutes and just lay on the ground where you sat him, and then just jumped off into the forest" Miroku said calmly.  
"He is so insufferable" Kagome groaned placing Shippo back on the ground.  
"Kagome-Chan?" Sango questioned as Kagome walked back out of the hut.  
"Just going to take a bath... I need to think" Kagome replied.  
"Oh ok" Sango responded as Kagome walked away.  
"Is Kagome going to be ok?" Shippo asked innocently.  
"For now, but I wonder how much more of his stupidity she can take" Miroku answered.  
"You would think he'd of learned that being a jerk just gets her upset and she sits him" Sango said.  
"He is a simpleton" Miroku thought out loud. Inu Yasha sat in a nearby tree listening to everyone talk, he growled instinctively when they began talking about him. What did they know? Inu Yasha's eyes widened when a familiar scent caught his nose and ran off into the woods  
"Kikyo..."  
Kikyo walked up to the God Tree the memory of Inu Yasha played through her mind as it always did when she came upon this tree yet she felt relaxed when she rested against it. Her mind had been troubling her lately, everything that had happened since Urasue brought her back. It was so much to handle she had originally wanted to take Inu Yasha to hell, to have him die with her but now, with everything she just didn't know. It was as if the anger and hatred that had been absorbed into this fake body was fading away and her love for him coming back. It seemed he was so enamored with that girl, that it wouldn't matter, he would only be with her for some promise he made, his word, and his honor were so important to him. Kikyo sensed a familiar presence and turned to see Inu Yasha standing there staring at her.  
"Kikyo..."  
"Why must you always seek me out when I am near, if I wanted to see you, I would have sent my soul collectors for you." Kikyo said emotionlessly.  
"But..."  
"However, I am glad to see you still alive and well" Kikyo said looking up at Inu Yasha.  
"You are?" Inu Yasha asked surprised.  
"Your life is mine, and I do not wish any other to harm you" Kikyo said looking at the hole where her arrow had struck the tree.  
"Kikyo" Inu Yasha whispered.  
"How dare you say my name like that, I've seen you with that girl, it is a promise that keeps you to me, you would be off with her if it wasn't for your honor" Kikyo said enraged.  
"No, it's not like that... Kikyo..." Inu Yasha protested.  
"Then what?" Kikyo asked taking a step closer to Inu Yasha wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"I, I don't know anymore" Inu Yasha said sadly embracing Kikyo.  
"If it hadn't been for Naraku, I would have stayed with you, and, while I do care for Kagome, I cant erase what has happened, and I chose to remain with you Kikyo" Inu Yasha finally decided.  
  
Kagome sighed as she stepped into the hot spring; it always made her feel better when she took a hot bath. She waded out until she found a rock that she could sit on and keep herself submerged enough to cover all her private parts. The waves from her movements lapped up against her neck tickling her throat. She couldn't help but smile it felt so good. Her mind wandered back to what had brought her here in the first place. Something had changed today because of that fight. It just felt so weird, something serious was happening.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through the woods he had left Rin with Jaken so he had some time to himself. He heard the sound of something moving in the water and walked towards the sound to investigate. He paused just out of sight of whoever was there and noticed that it was the priestess that traveled with his half-breed brother. He couldn't believe that moron would leave the girl unprotected. He sniffed the air and that answered his question, he was off with that dead priestess. The girl looked so sad, normally she was obnoxiously happy when he had encountered her, she reminded him of an older tamer Rin. He had to admit, the priestess being with his disgusting brother had actually caused his youkai blood to stir when he first saw them. The girl had the nerve to take him on, more than once, knowing he could have killed her; she even protected his stupid brother despite how low and undeserving he was of anyone to protect him. How pathetic the worthless hanyo accepting help from a human, there was something about her though. She didn't smell bad like other human women he had encountered. She smelled good, enticing. He could see why his brother was so attracted to her. He looked her over closely, his face remained cold and emotionless as he studied her, he could smell her despair and her face... She really was beautiful.  
'If only she wasn't human' Sesshoumaru thought. Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself for allowed himself to be attracted to the woman. He would admit all this time with Rin had softened him, but to be attracted to a human was too much. He went to leave but the girl stood up and walked back towards the shore and Sesshoumaru's youkai blood surged at the sight of her. She was a goddess beyond compare, no youkai bitch or human he had ever seen was as beautiful as her. Suddenly the girl had grabbed some cloth and wrapped it around her body and began looking around near her. 'She's sensed me" Sesshoumaru cursed as he attempted to leave, but the girl looked over at him and while she couldn't see him through the tree's she knew someone was there.  
"Who, Who's out there?" Kagome demanded towards the youkai she sensed, it was very powerful, and very familiar. Kagome suddenly realized how vulnerable she was, standing there in a towel, no way to defend herself yelling at a very powerful youkai who had been spying on her. Sesshoumaru noticed the spike of fear in her scent as he emerged from the trees.  
"Sesshoumaru..." She gasped as she began to slowly back away from him.  
"You are scared human" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Just not comfortable standing here in a towel" Kagome said as coolly as possible.  
'She refuses to show her fear, she is brave'  
"The half-breed, is with that dead priestess" Sesshoumaru informed her, not really knowing why he told her.  
"He's with Kikyo" Kagome stammered, feeling the tears begin to build up, she knew if she blinked they would spill. Sesshoumaru watched the girl as the information sunk in, humans and their pathetic emotions he thought as he saw her eyes get watery. He felt the sudden need to comfort her and couldn't believe how his own emotions seemed to betray him tonight. Youkai do not feel compassion for humans he berated himself but couldn't fight the subconscious urge for this woman that felt so right. He thought back to his wish that the girl was youkai like him, there were ways, but... what was he thinking, there were plenty young youkai bitches ripe for mating. He looked back over at the girl who was desperately fighting not to cry over the hanyo.  
"You are troubled by these news human" Sesshoumaru said.  
"He's always running off with her, why do I care" Kagome said out loud, not really to Sesshoumaru more to herself. She was sick of being second best; she didn't want to feel so weak anymore.  
"...If I was a youkai..." Kagome muttered out loud. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he had heard and his face actually showed his surprise by her words. It was as if she forgot he was there.  
"There are ways" Sesshoumaru informed her.  
"What?" Kagome asked remembering he was there and could hear her.  
"To become youkai, there are ways" he said without emotion.  
"And, and what makes you think I'd want to be youkai" Kagome demanded  
"Perhaps because you said.. 'If I was a youkai'" Sesshoumaru said glancing over at her.  
"What exactly are you talking about then" Kagome said annoyed.  
"I could make you a youkai" Sesshoumaru said watching her.  
"And why would you help me?" Kagome asked staring him down.  
"You intrigue me priestess" Sesshoumaru admitted.  
"I have a name, its Kagome" Kagome said trying to ignore what he had said.  
"Well, Kagome, would you like to become a youkai" Sesshoumaru asked. Inwardly he couldn't believe his luck, she was practically handing herself over to him. Kagome thought for a moment, but it was clear, she knew her miko abilities would not leave her, and she didn't want to depend on Inu Yasha to protect her anymore.  
"Yes, I do" Kagome finally admitted.  
"Very well" Sesshoumaru said. He quickly advanced on the girl and before she could react he sank his fangs into her neck. He covered her mouth with his hand so she wouldn't scream. Kagome's body twitched and the towel slipped from her body. Sesshoumaru felt her aura react and begin to merge with his. His body began to burn but he fought his desire to pull his fangs from her body. Kagome eyes widening in pain as here body began to change, she felt her ears change and her teeth begin to change. She held her hands up and saw they she had claws. Her eyes began to burn and a chocked sob raked her body as she brought her hands over them. Suddenly she could smell the blood from her neck, she could hear Sesshoumaru's heart racing, she could smell his scent, and desire...Her body twitched as her aura calmed, Sesshoumaru felt the burn recede from his body and slowly removed his fangs in order to make the change permanent he would have to pour his own blood over the wound. He quickly dragged his claw through his wrists and held it over the wound and the blood dripped into her. Kagome's body began to glow and Sesshoumaru stepped back from Kagome and watched as her body rose from the ground as her body completed the change. Sesshoumaru caught her as she drifted back towards the ground. It was then he realized that she had accidentally healed his arm. Kagome's body continued to shake as he held her. She was unconscious so he wouldn't have to tell her exactly what he had done to her. He looked down at her changed form, she was the same in height, and her hair was much longer, her ears like his; she didn't have a tail though. In fact, all the girl had to do was let her hard cover her ears and you would think she was still human. 


	2. Realizations

Just to be safe... I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters from the anime.  
  
Realization  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down still holding Kagome in his arms. He relaxed and leaned against a tree he watched her face, she was so peaceful, all of that pain that his pathetic brother had caused, he would erase. He realized that by marking her, he had changed himself as well. But it was a sacrifice worth making, he was at the age of taking a mate, and while it would have been easier to take a regular youkai bitch and not gone through so much, and changed himself in the process. But now his mate was a miko youkai who would bare him very strong pups. Kagome began to stir in his arms and he held her closer to him. She opened her eyes and looked up realizing that she was in Sesshoumaru's arms, the onslaught of her senses reminded of her of what she had done in a moment of weakness. She could not change what she had allowed Sesshoumaru to do, without thinking she brought her hands to her neck and was surprised that it was not sore or tender to the touch. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and was surprised that he was holding her.  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered questioningly. Sesshoumaru looked into her confused and scared eyes and realized she honestly didn't realize what he had done.  
"I have made you a youkai at your request" he explained.  
"But how" She questioned.  
"By marking you as mine, and sharing my blood with you" he replied as he stroked her face. Kagome expected to be angry or upset with him, but didn't.  
"Why would you..." Kagome said more confused  
"As I told you, you intrigued me, I needed a mate" Sesshoumaru responded. Suddenly Kagome felt very shy, she was still naked and she was sure that he remembered as well.  
"I, I have to get dressed" Kagome mumbled embarrassed as she scrambled out of his arms and quickly grabbed her clothes. Sesshoumaru turned away to allow her some privacy. Kagome finished dressing and walked over to the edge of the hot spring to study her appearance.  
"I.... I really don't look all that different" Kagome said surprised. She strung her fingers through her hair...it was so long. She pulled her hair away from her neck and looked at the mark on her neck. She traced her fingers along it. Sesshoumaru tired of waiting and walked over behind her. Kagome noticed he was behind her and shivered.  
"Do you still fear me?" Sesshoumaru asked  
"No, I just, I didn't realize..." Kagome tried to explain.  
"You do not want this anymore?" he asked.  
"I don't..." Kagome suddenly felt guilt for her actions. She had unknowingly become the mate of Inu Yasha's brother. She had allowed her weakness and vulnerability to get the better of her and now she could never change what she had done. Sesshoumaru knew he had tricked her, but he wanted her, and as a human he would never have her.  
"...Inu Yasha..." Kagome said sadly.  
"The half breed doesn't deserve you, even as a human you were above him, he is pathetic" Sesshoumaru seethed  
"No that's not true, he's not as bad as you think he is" Kagome defended  
"Besides, I, I have a quest, I have to find the jewel shards, how can I be your mate, while traveling with Inu Yasha" Kagome questioned.  
"I will stay with you, if the half breed does not like it, I will kill him" Sesshoumaru answered.  
"No, you can't try to kill him!" Kagome yelled.  
Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment and decided that he was done talking. He turned away from her and began walking in the direction where he could smell her companions. Kagome grabbed her bag and ran after him. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't mind being his mate. For some reason, it really didn't bother her what he had done, she had practically asked for it. Sesshoumaru was very satisfied with the outcome of the night, the ritual of marking had worked out perfectly. If he had just marked her, and not shared his blood it would not have had the same effect. Sharing his blood would change both of them forever. It was a very different bond then just marking and they would not be able to fight the changes occurring within them.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" Inu Yasha asked the woman in his arms. She looked up at him with her sad face.  
"What of the girl" Kikyo asked  
"She is strong, and will understand" Inu Yasha answered arrogantly.  
"It was my task to protect the jewel, and I will continue by staying with you and collecting the shards" Kikyo answered. Inu Yasha pulled Kikyo closer to him. Inwardly he felt as though he had lost something. He couldn't explain it, but nothing would ever be the same again.  
"Let us go then" Kikyo said coldly and walked away from Inu Yasha towards what was once her home.  
  
Miroku sensed the appearance of a very powerful youkai in the area. He went to go towards it, when he noticed one of Kikyo's soul collectors floating in the opposite direction. Sango looked up and realized what had been troubling Miroku.  
"Kikyo's soul collectors..." Sango commented  
"You don't think he went to her?" Shippo asked when he heard her.  
"He always does, completely forgetting about Kagome-Sama" Miroku answered.  
"Poor Kagome-Chan" Sango said sadly.  
Miroku quickly turned towards the direction he had sensed the youkai, something serious was happening there. It was as if a second youkai was materializing from nowhere.  
'That is where Kagome-Sama went...' Miroku thought. He was about to go after her, when Sango reacted to something. He turned his head and saw Kikyo walking towards them followed by Inu Yasha. The youkai he sensed were also getting closer. Suddenly Inu Yasha began growling and grabbed the hilt of his sword. Miroku looked towards where Inu Yasha was looking and almost fell over by what he saw. Sesshoumaru walking to the hut followed by another youkai, when they got closer Miroku couldn't believe who it was.  
"Kagome-Chan" Sango asked in shock.  
"Hai Sango-Chan" Kagome reassured.  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha said no sure how he should feel. He didn't have to ask what had happened to her. He could smell it and see it.  
"You, you BASTARD, how could you" Inu Yasha raged at his brother.  
"Calm yourself, this was not forced on her" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha questioned.  
"He is not lying" Kagome affirmed. Kagome looked past Inu Yasha and realized he was with Kikyo. Her anger and sadness began to come back, and despite that she was now with Sesshoumaru it still hurt.  
"I'm gone for less than two hours, and you went to her, you had the nerve to compare me to her, and then went to her" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl her anger was radiating off of her and with her changed form, she could easily lose herself to her youkai blood and he had to calm her.  
"And what about you, you allowed yourself to be mated to my stupid brother, you became a youkai. You belong to him" Inu Yasha yelled back.  
"Why do you even care, I'm assuming Kikyo is here because you chose her, well I chose someone else tonight as well" Kagome said eerily calm. Sesshoumaru relaxed when he realized that Kagome had amazing control over her emotions and youki, the combination of her priestess abilities and youkai abilities made her a force that even he would not want to go against. Inu Yasha stared at the two dumbfounded, not knowing what to think. Kagome was right, he had no right to be angry or upset, he had chosen Kikyo, he just wasn't prepared for Kagome to be with some one else. She had told him that she was done; that he might as well chose Kikyo, because she didn't want to stay anymore. That once the shards were collected she would leave and never come back. He was glad that now, now she had a reason to stay. Despite everything he didn't want her to leave. It really was selfish; he chose Kikyo but couldn't let go of Kagome.  
"From what I can see, we have two new companions" Miroku said, trying to ease the tension.  
"What, he's going to be staying with us" Inu Yasha demanded towards Kagome.  
"Yes, and there will be no posturing or fighting between the two of you" Kagome said angrily. The brothers stared each other down while determining what Kagome had said. Both held great respect for her and did not feel like getting her angry.  
"Very well" Sesshoumaru agreed turning away from Inu Yasha.  
"Fine" Inu Yasha spat. Kikyo watched the exchange and knew she was right, Inu Yasha loved this woman, but now that would change, the woman was unavailable to him and he had promised to stay with her not the girl. Kagome watched Kikyo for a moment and something about her was really bothering her. She couldn't explain it but Kikyo; she could still sense something impure about her. Without really thinking, Kagome walked over to Kikyo and stood about a foot from her. The rest of the group watched with curiosity as Kagome approached Kikyo. Kagome reached out and touched Kikyo's hand; she fought the urge to pull away from the coldness of her skin. There was something extremely impure in her. Kagome focused her energy into Kikyo, if she was going to be traveling with them, Kagome didn't want to have to worry about Kikyo killing them in their sleep or betray them to Naraku again. Kikyo felt an odd warmth spread from her hand and tried to pull her hand away from the girl. Kagome held to her tightly and continued to focus. Kikyo's entire body burned with Kagome's energy. Finally Kagome let go and Kikyo gasped when she felt the stiffness from her body leave. Suddenly all the stolen souls began to leaver her body. She cried as she fell to her knees. It was then she held her hand over her chest; her heart was beating, spreading blood to the rest of her body. Her skin, it was warm. Kikyo looked up at Kagome and finally realized what the girl had done. Inu Yasha stared in shock, he wasn't sure but somehow Kagome had healed Kikyo. But what about the soul, they both couldn't have the same soul.  
"Maybe now, you can finally let go of whatever it is that has been betraying you" Kagome said as she walked away from Kikyo. 


	3. A New Soul

A New Soul  
  
Inu Yasha ran to Kikyo and dropped to his knees in front of her. He made no attempts to hide the tears that came to his eyes from the sound of her heartbeat and the absence of death from her scent. He slowly brought his fingers to her face and pressed them to her cheek, her skin was soft and warm, not cold and hard like before. Her body was no longer stiff and she had color in her pale skin. Her cheeks actually blushed under his gaze. Knowing that his voice would betray him if he were to speak he gathered her in his arms and whispered her name. Kikyo was still in shock and confusion by what the girl had done, they had the same soul, so how were they both alive. Did the girl really have that much power, that she was able to harness her with a new soul? She allowed herself to melt into Inu Yasha's embrace unable to comprehend what had happened. The girls' words stung in her mind. "Maybe now, you can finally let go of whatever it is that has been betraying you" What had she seen that caused her to say that? Kikyo looked up towards her, she was leaning against the taiyoukai who was holding her by her waist against him her pressed his lips to the girls' forehead after she whispered something to him. She had to know what the girl had done. She placed her hands on Inu Yasha's shoulders and pushed herself from the ground, her body still weak. Inu Yasha wrapped his arm around her waist to support her and followed the direction she pulled him towards.  
"How is this possible?" Kikyo asked confused.  
"I have given you a new soul, and taken back what you have stolen. This new soul does not contain the impurities that I found in you" Kagome answered blankly, the things she had seen, she would never tell anyone. Kikyo knew that Kagome had seen everything and looked to the ground in shame.  
"But you cannot simply make a soul appear out of no where" Kikyo said confused.  
"It is not from nowhere, I have freed a soul long imprisoned" Kagome said with the same coldness that Sesshoumaru had perfected. Kagome was trying to forget the images she had seen. It disgusted her.  
"I don't understand" Inu Yasha said  
"Naraku is in for a rude awaking" Kagome said a small sneer playing across her lips.  
"What?" Kikyo said in shock.  
"The shikon no tama is a part of me, it was in my body from birth, until that centipede youkai tore it from me. I have more control over it than you or Naraku or anyone who calls upon it. The jewel has lost the power from Midoriko, the youkai souls purified and set free. The powers that the jewel held have returned to my body as well as those of Midoriko, all I have given you is her soul, which she willingly gave up. She remembered you from when you were once dignified and protected the shikon no tama. She has lived in that jewel for over 1,000 years fighting an unending battle and felt no need to keep the entire soul and come back. She kept enough to be free and go back with the souls that have been set free from your once undead body. Do not be fooled, in the process your miko abilities have been lessened. Which will make me sleep well at night" Kagome said with anger. The images she had seen still burned in her mind, and to know what this woman was capable of is what made her convince Midoriko to keep some of the soul. With out the entire soul, Kikyo would never be as powerful as she once was. But at least now she was actually alive. Sesshoumaru grew tired of keeping the company of these humans and pulled Kagome away from them. She did not want to be around Kikyo anymore and allowed herself to be led back into the forest.  
"Was she truly that evil, to make you speak with such hatred and disgust" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
"You did not see what I did" Kagome defended.  
"What did you see?" he questioned.  
"She would kill innocent young girls for their souls, she killed countless people in her attempts to stay in this world. She... allowed herself to become intimate with Naraku." Kagome said with disgust.  
"Humans are pitiful creatures" Sesshoumaru said.  
"I was human" Kagome said angrily.  
"You were a rare human" Sesshoumaru corrected. Knowing that he had upset her he sought out further.  
"And you have become an exceptional youkai, you will make an honorable Lady of the western lands" he did not like the way his emotions were acting since he marked her, but he knew it would happen. Kagome sighed and stopped walking. Sesshoumaru eyed her with masked curiosity.  
"You are exhausted" He informed her.  
"There was a lot of evil in her, it took a good deal of my energy just to touch her" Kagome attempted to explain.  
"You will rest" He demanded.  
"Do you honestly want to go back there?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru contemplated her words for a moment.  
"We will not go back there, we will stay here in this clearing"  
"Don't want to deal with Inu Yasha?" Kagome teased  
"You asked me to not kill him, if we go back, I cannot keep my word" Sesshoumaru said arrogantly. Kagome rolled her eyes and laid down on the ground.  
"Fine, but I'm using your tail as a pillow and blanket" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to growl at her odd demand, she was his mate after all. Sesshoumaru positioned himself next to her and wrapped his tail around her small body. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, Kagome had begun moving around his tail to make herself comfortable, her movements were very... arousing. Kagome noticed the spike of arousal in his scent and glanced over at him. He knew she was looking at him, but would not look at her.  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned innocently, honestly not realizing what she had done. He continued to ignore her so Kagome sat up and looked at him. The look on his face was priceless. Lord Sesshoumaru's normally icy emotionless face, was blushing, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape.  
  
"Did I do something?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
"Do not pretend with me girl" Sesshoumaru said angrily. Hurt flashed in Kagome's eyes at the sudden change in the way he was treating her. Was this how it would always be with them. Suddenly Sesshoumaru realized that the girl truly did not understand how sensitive his tail was.  
"Unless you plan to do something or allow me to do something, be more careful of my tail" Sesshoumaru said, hoping she got the message, not wanting to say anything more.  
"oh...." Kagome said. She blushed furiously and returned to where she was laying. Sesshoumaru remained stiff and tense until he was sure she had fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her. Her beauty astounded him still. He was very surprised how much the mark he had given her was changing him. If that girl were to mark him, he couldn't barley fathom what would happen. That was the last thought the taiyoukai had before allowing sleep to claim him, marking her had drained him of his energy, though he would never admit it out loud.  
  
Kikyo stared after the girl in disbelief. She could feel Inu Yasha's eyes on her, she could only imagine what he must be thinking. Every time she had encountered that girl, she was happy and kin to everyone around her that deserved it, and sometimes didn't. Inu Yasha knew that. Miroku looked at the priestess the great evil he always sensed from her was gone, he wondered what exactly Kagome knew that the others did not to make her voice drip with venom like that towards Kikyo. Kikyo turned to look at Inu Yasha whose eyes revealed everything she had feared. He doubted her. That girl had given her the greatest gift and the worst curse at the same time. She could now feel guilt for her actions, the true weight of it all pounded in her heart with each beat.  
"Kikyo?" Inu Yasha said, the look in her eyes, scared him.  
"Yes Inu Yasha" Kikyo answered trying to hide the thoughts running through her mind.  
"What did Kagome mean when she said she would sleep better at night?" Inu Yasha asked slowly, still in shock. Kikyo looked away from Inu Yasha unable to bear the look in his eyes anymore.  
"Perhaps we should leave" Miroku said to Sango.  
"That would be wise" Sango agreed grabbing Shippo as they walked back into Kaede's hut.  
"Kikyo?" Inu Yasha demanded.  
"I- I.."  
"TELL ME" He said furiously.  
"She saw things when she purified me" Kikyo sobbed  
"What things?"  
"...women I killed for souls, people I killed who figured out my secret, my actions involving Naraku"  
"What else" he said bitterly  
"She knows everything I've done since Urasue resurrected me" Kikyo yelled collapsing to the ground unable to bear it any longer. Inu Yasha wasn't able to look at her, his stomach was churning in disgust.  
"What did she see" He said with his back turned to her.  
"My desire to kill her, to kill you...." Kikyo said anguish lacing her voice.  
"There must be more for Kagome to act that way, stop playing games with me, I've had enough of your games" Inu Yasha yelled.  
"She saw me with Naraku, ok."  
"WITH HIM HOW"  
"I laid with him to deceive him" Kikyo sobbed her arms dropping to the ground. Inu Yasha's body stiffened.  
"You fucked him...." he said barley above a whisper.  
"I had no soul" Kikyo sobbed over and over again into the ground. 


	4. Love And Lust

Just wanted to thank Tamashi Kitsune. I'm very new to writing about Sesshoumaru and I wasn't really sure what it was. I figured it was either a tail or a pelt so I made it a tail, so Kagome could do the whole "oops your tail is sensitive...."So I'm sorry if his pelt being a tail bothers anyone. I can always find a way to change it. Thanks for all of the reviews; it feels so good that this story has been getting such great reviews and support.  
  
Love and Lust  
  
Kagome didn't understand where she was, she couldn't control her body and there were thoughts in her mind that weren't hers. Suddenly the thoughts in her head took complete control. She looked over at the man next to her, and then over to her discarded robes. She sighed and left his side and quickly dressed and left before the hanyo woke. She had managed to steal another jewel shard from him while he slept. She had not originally intended to fuck him this time it just happened. She knew if she only did it once or twice, he would figure out she was deceiving him, so she would come to him periodically. Her body felt so stiff as she walked from the castle, she needed new souls, and her soul collectors had not brought her a new soul for a long time. This was ridiculous people die all the time. She continued walking when she came upon a young girl sitting next to a dropped basket with fruit spread out, most likely they rolled out of the basket when she dropped it. The young girl recognized the dress of a miko and looked at her pleadingly.  
"Please help me, I stepped into a rut on the path and lost my balance, it's badly twisted and I can't walk on it" the girl begged politely. The girl looked so lost and scared. Twisting her ankle and falling into the ground like that, probably been afraid that a demon would find her first.  
"You poor thing" She said with pretend concern.  
'What luck, I have been in need of a soul' She placed her hands on the girls' ankle and sent a wave of energy through the girl. The girl screamed and brought her hands to her neck. Her eyes were wide with fear and no air was going into her gaping mouth. The girls body began to twitch, as quickly as it started, her limbs went limp and her eyes rolled back into her skull. The soul began to leave her and a soul collector swooped down and transferred it to her body.  
'No... stop this' Kagome silently begged her mind and body  
"NOOO" Kagome screamed jolting awake. Sesshoumaru woke up and grabbed her immediately. Kagome leaned against him and sobbed. Sesshoumaru unsure what had happened attempted to soothe her.  
"What did you dream?" he asked still holding her.  
"I... I was... someone else...I was watching parts of Kikyo's memory, but I was experiencing them as if I was Kikyo" Kagome said, her body shaking. Sesshoumaru tensed when he thought back to what Kagome told him.  
"Which memories" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"It was a morning...she was laying with Naraku, she was thinking how she hadn't intended to be with him that night, then she left while he slept. She was stiff and angry with her soul collectors for not bringing her souls. While she was walking she came upon a girl who had fallen and hurt her ankle, the girl couldn't walk. She recognized the dress of a miko and asked for help. Kikyo pretended she was going to help her and placed her hands upon the girls' ankle.... And... instead of helping her... She killed her and took her soul." Kagome clutched to Sesshoumaru burying her face in his protective embrace. Kagome was terrified that these nightmares would return to her if she went back to sleep.  
  
Inu Yasha remained with his back turned to Kikyo; he could not look at her. She continued to sob behind him. All he could feel was disgust with her, and with himself. He had pushed Kagome away for this.  
"Inu Yasha" Kikyo whimpered.  
"Just fucking shut up" Inu Yasha screamed. Kikyo shriveled at his words and crawled backwards away from him.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru both looked towards the sound of Inu Yasha's voice. Kagome's face darkened... "He doesn't get it" she whispered before running off into the trees. Sesshoumaru slowly stood up and made his way back towards Inu Yasha, where Kagome was heading. He was very curious what it was that she meant by her words.  
  
"please..." She begged again, but he still would not turn to look at her. Inu Yasha knew that he should leave, just walk away. But something in him wouldn't let him move.  
"Inu Yasha..."  
"SHUT UP" He screamed rounding on her. His body was heaving with anger and he was sure if tessaiga weren't at his hip, he would have transformed.  
"INU YASHA" Kagome screamed as she raced towards them. Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the sound of her voice.  
"Kagome" he whispered.  
She skidded to a halt in front of Kikyo. She completely ignored the other woman's presence and looked into Inu Yasha's eyes.  
'Kagome, what have I done' Inu Yasha thought.  
"You don't understand" Kagome said out of breath.  
"Don't understand what"  
"This is the real Kikyo, the one from before Naraku deceived you, forced to remember what her soul less dead form had done"  
Inu Yasha looked down at Kikyo, the real Kikyo. He still felt disgust, but at the same time despair, the Kikyo he loved was now living with the horror of actions that were not really hers. She was lying on the ground huddled in a ball trembling. He fell to his knees and lifted her face to look into hers. Kagome was right. There were no words to describe the look on Kikyo's face. He forced himself to ignore the repulsive feelings in his gut and slid his arms under her and lifted her into his lap. Her shaking diminished slightly but she turned her face away from his in shame.  
"She's going to need you" Kagome said sadly, knowing how hard this would be for him. She would find a way to help them, somehow, she would help them. Sesshoumaru stood in the trees watching, despite her disgust and hatred of the woman, Kagome was there helping her. The look in her eyes was that of pity for the hanyo and his woman. Kagome would consult with Midoriko somehow, she would ask her for help. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was there and watching, so she wouldn't have to explain why she had left so suddenly. She heard him turn and walk away and ran after him. She returned to their camp but he wasn't there.  
"Sesshoumaru?" she called. No answer.  
"Sesshoumaru?" She called louder. No answer.  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!" she yelled. Nothing... Kagome sighed and sat down. If he wasn't coming back, it was because he didn't want to. She would not go and look for him. She laid down on her side and curled up as tightly as possible to keep out the cold. She didn't want to go back there with her there, but she didn't like being alone. She began to shiver and wondered why it was Sesshoumaru had left like that. Kagome gasped when a blanket was gently tossed over her. She turned around to look up at Sesshoumaru's stone gaze.  
"This will be more efficient" he said as he joined her under the blanket. Not entirely sure what compelled her to, Kagome propped herself up on her elbow and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. The one place that had begun to reveal his true emotions to her despite his obvious attempts to hide that he held emotions.  
"Sessho-"  
Unable to hold back anymore, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and pulled her down and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome's eyes widen by the sudden actions of Sesshoumaru, but instinct kicked in and she closed her eyes, returning the kiss. She could feel her youkai blood heat, her needs for Sesshoumaru screaming. She could smell his arousal and knew he could smell hers. She needed this tonight, more than ever, and she prayed he would not deny her. Sesshoumaru rolled them over so that his body was over hers. He brought his hand over her mark and deepened the kiss. Kagome eagerly kissed back, anxious for more. Her fingers clumsily struggled with his robes, her mind hazy with desire. Sesshoumaru attempted to remove her clothes, but they were foreign to him, and he knew she was having trouble with his. So he lifted his weight from her and removed his clothes while she removed her own. Despite the dark, their strong youkai eyes were able to see perfectly. Sesshoumaru fought to keep his blood under control when he saw her. It was not the first time he had seen her naked, but this time was different, better. His hands explored her body while he chastely went back to kissing her. Kagome's hands gripped his back at the feelings his hands were eliciting. She couldn't take this anymore.  
"Please" she begged as she pulled away from the kiss. Sesshoumaru had intended to wait longer and tease her more, but his mate had asked and he would give her what she desired. Very slowly he entered her, very aware of her innocence. She cried in pain as he filled her, tears falling from her eyes. Sesshoumaru's heart stopped when he saw the look on her face. He knew that the first time for a woman was painful, but he was not prepared for the look on her face. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently, waiting for her to tell him to continue. She gave him no spoken permission, she just pushed her hips against his. Acknowledging her movement he began to rock against her, a soft moan escaped her lips, and he was positive her body had adjusted. He slowly thrusted in and out of her body, he placed his hands firmly on her hips and moved faster. He was so absorbed in her sounds and the pleasure he was feeling, that he wasn't prepared for Kagome to suddenly sink her fangs into his marking spot as she climaxed. He gasped and stopped as she tightened around him, His mind foggy from the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure. Her claws dug into his back as he continued to move in her, unable to hold back anymore, he increased the power and sped of his thrusts and finished in her. He rolled off of her and pulled her to him quickly falling asleep from exhaustion. Sleep took Kagome soon after Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inu Yasha had left Kikyo as soon as she fell asleep in the hut. He had been wandering the forest deep in thought when he heard Kagome cry. He rushed to make sure that she was all right, but the smell of her arousal mixed with Sesshoumaru's hit him before they came into sight. He could her moaning and secretly wished that it was him and not Sesshoumaru causing those sounds. He had dreams with her making those sounds. Yet they were nowhere near as amazing as the ones she made now, sounds his brother brought from her. He watched as Kagome screamed and bit down on his brothers marking spot, it was complete now. Unable to watch anymore, he turned and went back to Kikyo. He knew she would panic if he were not there when she woke. He quietly crept back into her hut, and heard small sobs from where she lay, he rushed to her side to find her asleep.  
'Most likely nightmares from her own memories' he thought to himself. Again his stomach turned in repulsion as he lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He supposed one day, he would lose the urge to vomit from touching her. He had to admit, that while she slept, she looked just like Kagome. Kagome was his once...now she belonged to his brother, and his brother belonged to her. He... he had Kikyo, who had been with Naraku, his mortal enemy, her mortal enemy. The feeling in his stomach tightened and he forced himself to only think about Kikyo from before that day. It was easier to be with her when he remembered that woman. He felt Kikyo stir in his arms and turn.  
"Inu Yasha?" she asked somberly  
"I'm right here" he said reassuringly  
"Oh Inu Yasha" She sobbed, again hiding her face from him. Inu Yasha forced himself to force her to look at him.  
'Its ok, I'm here" he said. She looked up into his eyes, a stray tear slipping from her eye. He quickly wiped it away and tried his best to not think about everything. Kagomes words were still strong in his mind. This was the Kikyo he had desired all along and now he had her. It was odd really, all this time, he had desired Kikyo, who he couldn't have, and now, now he had her, and he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome, who he couldn't have. He kissed her forehead gently to try and calm her. Her eyes held such shock from his tenderness. Inu Yasha could not fight the feelings in his heart and mind and while he knew he had to be here with Kikyo, it was so hard. Finally he sought the only solace he could think of. He cleared his mind of everything and focused on his favorite memory of Kikyo, when he had watched her bathe in the river. Unfortunately it backfired and the arousal he felt that day sprung up again. He didn't even have tessaiga with him, he could not afford to be aroused. He desperately struggled to control himself. Kikyo gasped when she felt his hardness against her legs. Inu Yasha prayed she wouldn't react, but at the same time, he wondered, if Kikyo was completely new. At that thought he lost his ability to control himself and roughly pushed Kikyo onto her back. His senses came back to him when he found himself and Kikyo naked and himself positioned at her entrance, she was extremely aroused and he wanted to know. Kagome would have purified Kikyo of every trace of ever touching Naraku, all she had were the memories. He inhaled deeply and she smelled of innocence. Not really caring anymore, he shoved into her, her tightness reassured him that this was indeed not the undead Kikyo, but the true Kikyo. He finally understood, that this Kikyo was not responsible for those actions that plagued her mind, Kagome had killed that Kikyo. That's what Kagome meant. Everything else seemed to happen so fast, the relief in his heart and mind took over and the only thoughts were those of, this is my Kikyo, not Naraku's. He forced himself not to mark her when he took her, he could not handle that. It was merely an act of unrequited lust from long ago and a need for answers only that act could give, it was not love. 


	5. Changed Relationships

From now on I'm going to respond/acknowledge the first 5 reviews for each chapter because it's so awesome how much support you readers have been giving.  
  
Katgome: Your reviews have been so awesome. I'm glad that you like my SessKag pairing. Tamashi Kitsune: Its ok, I'm glad that you told me and I'm glad you still like the story despite my pelt/tail blunder. Pinayazngrl: Inu Yasha was a fool, and now he's facing the consequences. I hope I'm not being to harsh on Inu Yasha and Kikyo. Have faith in Sesshoumaru and Kagome ; ) Death/the maui chick: Awww thanks!! This fic is a little Inu Yasha cruel for now.... I do get what your saying and its cool and yes part of Kagome will always love Inu Yasha, and he did realize that he loved her in the last chapter.  
  
Changed Relationships  
  
Inu Yasha groggily walked away from the hut, he wanted to go wash and get her smell off of him, and the smell in the hut from what they had done was unbearable. He wasn't exactly sure why he had done it, but already regretted it. He managed to pretend to be sleeping while Kikyo lay there in shock and bolted the second she drifted to sleep. He wasn't sure which was worse, the smell of Kagome and Sesshoumaru lingering in the air or the smell of her on him and the smell in the hut from them. He sighed bitterly as he headed towards the hot spring. Part of him wanted to just keep walking and not have to go back and face Kikyo, or the new mates. He walked right into the water not bothering to undress. He frantically began to rub his skin and clothes, it reminded him of how he felt when he transformed and mutilated those bandits. Kagome had stayed by his side and comforted him. The one kiss they had shared had been Kagome trying to save him from himself. Inu Yasha screamed in anger at his stupidity.  
Kagome had been walking towards the spring to take her usual morning bath when she heard someone scream.  
"Inu Yasha?" she thought out loud. Overwhelmed with worry she raced towards the sound of his voice. She stopped moving when she picked up his scent and the smell of Kikyo all over him. Extremely confused she continued walking towards him. He knew she was there before she revealed it, how could he have forgotten that Kagome took baths every morning.  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome questioned as she walked to the edge of the spring. Inu Yasha turned away from her, not wanting Kagome to see his tears. She could sense that he was upset.  
"Inu Yasha, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly.  
"N-Nothing, can't a guy bathe without something being wrong?" Inu Yasha said gruffly.  
"You sure?" she asked again.  
"Yeah, I'm sure, happy?" he said as rude as he could possibly force.  
"Fine" Kagome said in defeat, she had tried.  
"I'm guessing you want me to leave so you can clean, you smell bad, like him" Inu Yasha spat at her. Kagome's blood boiled at his insult to her mate and herself.  
"You smell like her" Kagome said disgusted.  
"Why do you care, your with him?" he said, irritated that she could smell it.  
"And you're with her, why do you care if I smell like him?"  
"I don't really, its just a bad smell" Inu Yasha growled. Kagome tried her best to restrain her anger, but he was making it so hard. To think she had rushed here in concern for him.  
"I heard you scream you know" Kagome said quietly with compassion.  
"And?"  
"That's the only reason I came, I was worried" Kagome said sincerely as she went to walk away from him.  
"Sorry...it's just"  
"You can still talk to me, we're still friends" Kagome said as she sat down allowing her legs to dangle into the water. Inu Yasha dunked himself in the water to hide all traces of his crying and then turned around to face her.  
"Kikyo told me everything" Inu Yasha said looking down at the water.  
"Everything" Kagome said in shock.  
"It got so out of control..."  
"What happened?" Kagome said fear seeping into her voice.  
"She lost it, you saw what she was like when you came and warned me, I get it now, she's not the Kikyo that walked around in the clay body at all, she's the Kikyo from 50 years ago with the memories of the clay one. I tried to be around her and comfort her. Help her like you told me to. But I couldn't get those memories out of my head, so I tried to focus on a good one." He paused not really wanting to tell Kagome the rest.  
"Its ok, you can tell me" Kagome said sensing his apprehension.  
"I thought about a time I accidentally saw Kikyo bathing, and I became aroused at the thought, like I had when it really happened. I tried to control myself, but without meaning to I wondered if she was completely new.... my youkai blood took over and I transformed. The next thing I new, I was on top of Kikyo and we were both naked. Whatever I did while my youkai blood took over, she became aroused from it. I couldn't help it, all the questions, I could smell her innocence and everything, I just couldn't contain it anymore, and I.... I didn't even mark her, I just took her and pretended to be sleeping till she fell asleep and then ran"  
Kagome sat very still, giving the information time to sink in.  
"You need to go back to her, she still needs you" Kagome said, not wanting to really talk about Inu Yasha sleeping with Kikyo.  
"What if she wants to...."  
"You will deal with it when it comes, but you have to go back to her" Kagome said. Secretly noticing the irony of it. She used to be so angry when he went to her, now she was telling him to go back to her.  
"I heard you last night" Inu Yasha said. Kagome blushed and stared at him  
"Heard?"  
"Yeah, with him, before I went back to Kikyo"  
"Oh..."  
"...He better of been good to you" Inu Yasha said.  
"He was, he is" Kagome said reassuringly.  
"Good, well I have to go back" Inu Yasha said as he jumped out of the hot springs and ran away. Kagome inhaled and realized that Inu Yasha was right she did smell. But she didn't smell bad because of Sesshoumaru, but because they had sex on the dirt ground and....  
Sesshoumaru waited patiently for Kagome to come back from bathing, he knew if he went with her, he would just want to have sex with her again, and while that was fine by him. She wanted to go and get Shippo and bring him with them when they saved Rin and Jaken from each other and if they had sex, they wouldn't be leaving until late in the afternoon and they wouldn't get to his home until late at night, and Rin would asleep already and they would have to wait till morning to return. But damnit why did she have to take so long to bathe...  
  
Kikyo woke up and looked over at the empty space next to her where Inu Yasha was when she fell asleep. She sighed and picked up her clothes from the ground. She cringed as memories flooded her mind of picking up her clothes from when she was with Naraku. Kaede walked into the hut and saw her sister sitting on the futon with her clothes clutched to her chest. Kikyo looked up at Kaede and realizing her current position quickly dressed in shame.  
"I see you and Inu Yasha have reconnected"  
"If you wish to see it that way Kaede" Kikyo said as she walked out of the hut away from her sisters questions. Inu Yasha sat against a tree with Shippo harassing him when Kikyo excited the hut. He looked up at her and again forced himself to not think about everything. Every time he looked at her, he would have to remind himself that she was not the person who committed those actions and even that was not enough to make it go away, because she knew. She was not the same person because of those memories. The real Kikyo would not have allowed last night to happen without knowing his intentions and he knew that, now she was so grateful he would still touch her, she didn't stop it. Part of him wanted to know what happened in those moments he had transformed the other part was unable to even bring himself to question her. Kagome kissing him had brought him back from one transformation... what brought him back last night...? He was about to move when he heard Kagome and Sesshoumaru heading towards them.  
"I was not gone that long really"  
"You take to long to bathe, I expect them to be shorter in the future, or I will come after you"  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped talking as soon as they realized that they were being listened to. Inu Yasha stood to greet them when he noticed the mark on Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru glared at Inu Yasha as he nonchalantly covered the mark with his hair.  
"Good morning Inu Yasha" Kagome said politely as if she had not seen him yet today. Inu Yasha realized that not only had she kept running into him at the spring a secret, she was allowing Sesshoumaru to berate her, when it wasn't her fault.  
"We're going to the palace in the western lands to get some things, and I want to bring Shippo, if he wants to come" Kagome said interrupting Inu Yasha's thoughts  
"REALLY! I WANNA COME KAAGOMEEH!!!" Shippo screeched happily as he latched onto Kagome's shoulder.  
"Kit, you will not-"  
"Shippo sweetie, please don't shout so loud like that" Kagome said before Sesshoumaru had the chance to scare Shippo. Sesshoumaru glanced at the woman Kagome had saved the other day. She was standing off to the side; her resemblance to Kagome was undeniable. Kikyo noticed that Sesshoumaru was looking at her and walked away from them. Inu Yasha saw Kikyo leave and looked back at Kagome.  
"I should"  
"I know, go, we'll be back tonight" Kagome said and he went after Kikyo. Kagome sighed and then looked at Sesshoumaru.  
"Lets go then" Kagome said trying to hide how she was feeling at the moment.  
Sesshoumaru nodded and they began walking.  
'I wish that there was something I could do for Inu Yasha' Kagome thought to herself.  
"You seem troubled" Sesshoumaru said once Shippo had fallen asleep.  
"I'm worried about Inu Yasha" Kagome said.  
"Why?"  
"Because he's in pain, and I do care about him as a friend, and I just wish there was something I could do to help him, but as long as Kikyo is the way she is, nothing will change"  
"Then help them" Sesshoumaru said blatantly.  
"I don't know how"  
"You have all of your powers back now, you will find a way" Sesshoumaru said supportively.  
"You think so?" Kagome asked.  
"This coming from the youkai miko, that accidentally gave me back my arm, gave a soul and living body to a clay corpse and whose body now contains the powers of the shikon no tama and that Midoriko woman, yes I do"  
Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru's tenderness with her. She didn't understand how everything had happened so suddenly between them, but she loved him. Sesshoumaru couldn't comprehend how little faith Kagome had in herself. He would have to show her that she was more useful than she thought she was. It was most likely his brothers' fault that she thought so low of her abilities. Kagome and Sesshoumaru continued to walk in silence to his castle. Kagome didn't want to ruin how kind he had been, by attempting to talk again and Sesshoumaru was busy contemplating ways to prove to Kagome she was not useless in her powers. After walking for what Kagome thought was hours Shippo yawned and woke up.  
"Are we almost there?" he asked half asleep.  
"We are close" Sesshoumaru answered. As they got closer a very unpleasant damp smell hit Kagome's nose.  
"Oh my... what is that smell" Kagome said while holding her nose.  
"What smell...oh, that is Jaken" Sesshoumaru said.  
"How do you tolerate that stench" Kagome asked in shock.  
"I do not notice it anymore, but you react to the smell as if he was human" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Hey not all humans smell bad" Shippo said in defense for the humans he knew.  
"Most do"  
"Did you think Kagome smelt bad as a human" Shippo asked antagonizing the demon lord.  
"Shippo!" Kagome yelled.  
"She did not smell bad, but she smells better now as a youkai" Sesshoumaru said, emphasizing the youkai part. Shippo rolled his eyes and hopped off of Kagome's shoulder and walked on his own.  
"Something smells sweet, like sakura petals, and its human" Kagome said mockingly.  
"That, is another exception, Rin, once she cleaned up, her smell was tolerable" Sesshoumaru said, unsure as to why he admitted that to Kagome. As they came into sight of the palace, Shippo ran off after the scent of Rin and Jaken.  
"Your mark is affecting me, and I am curious why you did it" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Well, in all honesty, my youki took control for a brief moment and my instincts told me to mark you as mine, so that no other youkai could have you" Kagome said looking up at Sesshoumaru.  
"Did you believe that because I was not marked as yours, I would not be faithful-"  
"NO! Of course not" Kagome said defensively.  
"Good, inu youkai mate for life, I could not physically or emotionally betray you" Sesshoumaru said tenderly. He was loosing his ability to hide his emotions towards her. 


	6. Human

Katgome: Thank you for your honest reviews. I'm glad you like my story, I'll keep working on it.  
  
Pinayazngrl: I hope you enjoyed the little bit of fluff at the beginning of this chapter, I know it wasn't much. Keep reading and reviewing!!!! Don't worry Kikyo and Inu Yasha will eventually find peace. I'm just not saying when or how .  
  
Death/the maui chick: I guess that I'm still being a little cruel to Kikyo and Inu Yasha...But the story calls for it I swear!!! Wait why am I defending myself you like it.  
  
KittyCat185: Are you trying to tell me how to write my stories huh? What I have to end every single chapter with a cliffy... such a demanding reader you are your lucky you're my sister!!! (J/K) I'm glad you read it.  
  
Megan Consoer ) : Since you asked so nicely. Here's another chapter. Thanks for your review.  
  
Human  
  
"Sesshoumaru" Kagome said warmly. Despite himself he looked down at her and smiled which made her smile more. He gently brought his hand to her chin.  
"You are more attractive when you smile, I will make sure to make you smile more often" Sesshoumaru stated as he continued to walk towards his home. Kagome put her hand over her chin where he had touched and sighed.  
"KAGOME-SAMA!!!" a shrill voice yelled from across the field. Kagome looked up to see Rin running towards her followed by an exasperated Jaken. Kagome barley had time to prepare herself as the young girl latched herself to her leg. Jaken nearly fell over himself when he saw who it was. He humbly approached his lord.  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, you have been gone so long, and left me alone with that stinking child" he wept. Sesshoumaru glared down at Jaken and his incredulity. He had reprimanded the little toad repeatedly on his manner towards his young ward.  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, your arm that worthless half-breed severed it has returned!" the toad chirped gleefully.  
"You are very observant Jaken, but I do not want to tell you again how deplorable your behavior towards Rin has become" Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
"Ha-Hai Sesshoumaru-Sama" Jaken said bowing so low to the ground his nose was in the dirt. Rin skipped over to Jaken and began laughing.  
"Jaken-Sama is eating the dirt again" she cheered before darting over to Sesshoumaru knocking over the little imp.  
"Has Rin behaved in my absence" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin was very good but Rin has missed Sesshoumaru-Sama, is Sesshoumaru-Sama going to stay, and why is Kagome-Sama here and is she going to stay here to" Rin babbled at a rate Kagome thought impossible. Sesshoumaru merely smiled and placed his hand on Rin's head never actually answering her. The girl seemed accustomed to this as she raced away from Sesshoumaru after Shippo. Kagome walked past Jaken as he began to peel himself from the ground. He sniffed the air and couldn't believe it, it was that horrible human wench that was with Sesshoumaru- Sama's disgusting brother. He looked between Sesshoumaru and Kagome trying to figure out what this meant, although it was obvious without asking, the wench was now an inu-bitch. Which meant...  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, Sesshoumaru-Sama, is that the human wench that is with your horrible brother!" Jaken screeched.  
"Jaken, do not speak that way towards my aibou, who as you can see is not a human wench"  
"Why yes I can see that she is now an inu-bitch but-"  
Jaken never even had the chance to finish speaking when Sesshoumaru kicked the toad clear across the field. Rin stopped chasing Shippo and pointed towards the air.  
"Look Shippo Jaken-Sama is flying" Rin laughed. Shippo knew very well toads could not fly and that Sesshoumaru had caused the toads temporary ability to fly and watched amused as the disgusting thing crashed into the ground causing a large crater.  
"Jaken-Sama doesn't land as good as Sesshoumaru-Sama" Rin said. Shippo watched Rin wondering if she was done chasing him. Suddenly she looked back at him having lost interest in Jaken and jumped at him tackling him to the ground.  
"Kagome.... Kagome...." Shippo yelled as Rin began to tickle him. Kagome debated separating the two, but it looked as if Shippo didn't really need any help as he turned the tables and pinned Rin to the ground and tickled her.  
"Oh Sesshoumaru, look at them" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru watched the two children play.  
"You know, I wish the world was really like that" Kagome said.  
"People tickling each other?" Sesshoumaru said confused.  
"No, Rin is a human, and Shippo is a full blooded youkai, and they are playing together as equals" Kagome pointed out.  
"Children and pups are naïve, they do not understand" Sesshoumaru reminded her.  
"I wish the rest of the world was that naïve" Kagome said sadly.  
"Perhaps one day the world will change" Sesshoumaru suggested.  
"I don't know, in my time, as far as I know, there are no youkai" Kagome informed him. Sesshoumaru actually stopped for a moment to think about her words. In her time, the future, there were no youkai. He found it hard to believe that there were no youkai in her time.  
"Perhaps they just prefer to not be known and enjoy their privacy, as I do" Sesshoumaru argued.  
"Maybe, or maybe the differences between youkai and human were irresolvable and..."  
"Kagome-Sama Rin has found a flower for you" Rin said smiling up at her a small white flower clenched in her hand. Kagome smiled and took the flower from Rin and tucked it into her hair.  
"Thank you so much Rin-Chan, its lovely" Kagome said. Rin smiled and blushed from the praise. She was not used to being treated so kindly. She slowly walked up to Sesshoumaru swallowed and tried to look as serious as possible.  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" she questioned sweetly.  
"Yes Rin" he answered.  
"Can Kagome-Sama stay and be Rin's new Kaasan, Shippo said that Kagome adop-adopted him and became his Kaasan. Rin will still be Sesshoumaru-Sama's ward." Rin said as serious as possible. Kagome tried her best not to say anything when Sesshoumaru knelt in front of the girl.  
"Kagome-Sama is my aibou and will be staying with us, as for being your new Okaasan we will see"  
"Kagome-Sama is your aibou, that makes Rin Kagome-Sama's ward as well!" Rin chirped. She appeared satisfied with that and ran after Shippo.  
"We should really go back, I don't think its good to leave them alone right now" Kagome said.  
"Very well" Sesshoumaru agreed.  
"Shippo-Chan, Rin-Chan, lets go we're leaving" Kagome shouted. Shippo ran over and jumped onto her shoulder but Rin ran in the other direction.  
"Rin-Chan!" Kagome shouted as the little girl kept running.  
"She is retrieving Ah-Un she will not go anywhere without them" Sesshoumaru informed her. Jaken waddled over and glared at Kagome and then turned to Sesshoumaru.  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, Jaken will accompany you?" he asked. Sesshoumaru's response was a curt nod.  
"Oh thank you Sesshoumaru-Sama" the toad said again bowing down to the ground. Shippo burst out laughing when Rin came running back with Ah-Un and the two-headed dragon stepped on the toad. They headed back as quickly as possible because Kagome felt something was wrong and wanted to get back.  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kikyo as she silently wandered the village. She had been like that all day since he found her in the forest. The villages that were alive when she had existed before were so happy to have her back and she forced herself to pretend to be who she was, but Inu Yasha saw it in her eyes. It was killing her. He really hoped that there was something that could be done to help her. As long as she remembered and it bothered her, he would be forced to deal with it. He had learned to forget many things before in his life, as long as no one brought it up. But her demeanor was a constant reminder. He was brought out of his thoughts by a large crash in his forest. Without really thinking about it, he yelled for Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango and ran off towards the sound. The sight that greeted them was horrible it was Naraku crashing through the forest. He looked infuriated, which was nothing new.  
"Where is that horrible priestess" he roared.  
"Kikyo is free from you, leave her" Inu Yasha growled protectively.  
"No not Kikyo, the copy, Kagome" he shouted  
"What do you want with Kagome" Sango demanded.  
"She has done something to me" he said plainly.  
"Oh kami, Sango look at the well" Miroku said in shock. Sango looked at the well and realized why, it had been destroyed.  
"Naraku you bastard" Inu Yasha screamed as he unsheathed tessaiga. Kagome and Sesshoumaru heard the yelling and instructed Rin and Shippo to stay behind with Ah-Un. Kagome ran into the clearing, her eyes fell upon the well.  
"Nani ga" Kagome shouted in anger.  
"Priestess" Naraku said.  
"Naraku" Kagome responded her eyes hazing to red.  
"What have you done!" He screamed.  
"What are you talking about"  
"The jewel, what have you done, its gone, and... I'm human" he growled.  
"Onigumo?" Kikyo questioned from behind Inu Yasha.  
"Don't speak that disgusting name to me whore" Naraku yelled.  
"Don't call her that" Inu Yasha yelled.  
"What else would you call her" Naraku said coyly. Inu Yasha charged at Naraku prepared to kill him right there.  
"Osuwari"  
"What the.." Inu Yasha began to say but the mouthful of dirt stopped him.  
"How are you human?" Kagome asked.  
"You tell me, one minute I'm a youkai, the next the shards start pulsating and I'm human"  
"you were hanyo" Sesshoumaru corrected, not wanting to be classified with Naraku.  
"It doesn't fucking matter now does it" Naraku said sarcastically.  
"Your not even Naraku anymore" Kikyo said, the humor clear on her face.  
"Shut up" he screamed.  
"You destroyed the well" Kagome said quietly.  
"You took something from me bitch, so I took something from you, it was that well that connected you to your time didn't it" Naraku said.  
"I should kill you" Kagome threatened. Inu Yasha looked over at Kagome in shock, she had said should.  
"You have taken away almost everything in my life, but I have one thing that I can still do." Kagome said as she advanced on Naraku.  
"Stay back, you've ruined my enough" Naraku threatened.  
"Or what" Kagome growled. Naraku tried to run, but Kagome was to fast and he froze when she appeared in front of him. I'll do to you, something worse then death. Kagome placed her hands on Naraku's chest and a blinding white light engulfed him. Naraku twitched and screamed in agony as the miko energy forced its way through his veins. Naraku fell to the ground and looked up at Kagome. He didn't speak just looked at her, finally he forced himself from the ground and ran away.  
"Kagome, you let him go, why.." Inu Yasha demanded.  
"He wishes I had killed him" Kagome answered.  
"You did to him what you did to me" Kikyo interrupted.  
"Yes, I purified his soul, he's human, so it didn't kill him, but he's going to wish it has when he realizes it" Kagome said smugly. She looked at the well and ran to it, she frantically began to sift through the rubble. Sesshoumaru ran up to her and grabbed her arms pulled her away from the destroyed well. She turned around and sobbed into his chest. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and comforted her while she sobbed.  
"I'm taking her away from here" Sesshoumaru explained as lifted Kagome from the ground and walked towards the village. Inu Yasha stared down at the remains of the well. Kikyo looked at the well, she had known the girl had used it to go to her home, she felt sadness for the girl. She felt tears in her eyes and brought her hands to her face as the tears slipped out. She was crying for the girl. 


	7. Five Hundred Years

A/n Sesshoumaru may be a bit OOC, but remember Kagome marked him as hers and he admitted to it changing him. I'm kind of sad; I'm loosing the support and reviews I got in the beginning.

Pinayazngrl: The answer to your request is in this chapter.

Katgome: I just had to laugh when I read your review. You quoted my story. It made me so happy to read it!

KittyCat185: I'm glad you like this story too, and you were so convinced that you would read this story until the other one was finished.

Five Hundred Years

"Damnit Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha screamed through the wall. "Open the fucking door!"

"Please calm down Inu Yasha" Miroku warned the enraged hanyou.

"He's had her fucking held up in there for over a week now" Inu Yasha screamed.

"If she really wanted to leave, you know damn well Sesshoumaru couldn't keep her in there" Sango said for the millionth time. Inu Yasha turned on Sango, he had threatened if she said it one more time he wouldn't waste any time in going after her, just so she'd shut up. As he advanced on her Sango's eyes widened in fear and her weapon was nowhere near. Just as Inu Yasha was less then a foot from her-

"OSUWARI"

Inu Yasha slammed into the ground writhing and cursing. As soon as the effects of the subduing spell wore off he jumped over to the hut and began beating it with his skull.

"Let 'slam' me 'slam' the 'slam' fuck 'slam' in"

"Its no use Inu Yasha, stop smacking your head against the wall, lest you do more damage to you brain" Miroku groaned as he sat back down. Inu Yasha glared at Miroku and turned his attention back to the offending hut.

"I SWEAR YOU BETTER FUCKING LET ME IN" Inu Yasha screamed causing all the birds in the trees near by to fly away. Sango rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her own thoughts. This time checking that her weapon was close enough for her to grab.

Sesshoumaru massaged his temples as he listened to Inu Yasha scream. There was no way he would be letting any of them in. All the y would do is panic, not to long after he had brought Kagome back here; she had gone into a state of shock and passed out. She had not woken since. The only time she ever awakened seemed to be when one of her companions was in danger; usually she woke, subdued Inu Yasha and went back into her sleep. Although with Inu Yasha's screaming, it wouldn't be long before she woke. He had lost his patience yesterday, when Sesshoumaru stopped acknowledging him altogether. It wasn't that he wanted to keep secrets from Kagome's friends. He just didn't want them making it worse, which they tended to do from what he knew of them. Yes this was the best way, keep them locked out, unless there was a drastic turn for the worst or she woke up. Luckily the others in this oddball group were being calm and left it alone. Rin and Shippo had no idea what was happening, because the demon slayer had the common sense to keep them with Kaede, clueless. Kagome had paid the ultimate sacrifice by helping that dead priestess and suddenly the thought of the woman living with those memories as punishment wasn't enough anymore. He looked back down at Kagome; he wanted her to wake up so desperately. He couldn't help her while she slept.

Kikyo stood staring up at Goshinboku it had been a week since that day, when everything came together. She wondered if the others understood what had happened. Naraku was just the beginning. More demons would come searching out for the priestess that held the ultimate power over the shikon no tama. Inu Yasha hadn't even bothered to search for her after he disappeared. He had ran after Sesshoumaru with Kagome and left her standing at the remains of the bone eaters well. She had looked through the rubble herself, trying to see if there was a way to restore it to its original purpose, she pitied the girl, being cut off so suddenly from her own life. She left after looking through it and gone into the forest to think. Not long after she was gone Miroku, Sango, and Inu Yasha had returned and began repairs of the old well, slowly but surly rebuilding it. She doubted it would hold the power to transport the girl through time, but at least it would give her hope. Judging by the fact that Sesshoumaru had been hiding her in that hut for so long, the girl would need some small glimmer of hope to grasp onto. Kikyo instinctively erected a barrier at the sound of a voice coming near her. She listened as the two villages spoke.

"You are saying the old miko Kikyo that had been wandering the earth undead is alive again"

"Yes, she's living in the village like none of it ever happened"

"Have you heard some of the things she's done..."?

"My wife said that she heard rumors of her killing a priest and aiding that Naraku fellow"

"I heard she was rutting with him"

"A miko is supposed to be pure, wouldn't rutting with someone like Naraku make her impure"

"Well, perhaps she believes pure in spirit and not in body"

"Whatever she believes it is unnerving to have her here, what if he comes looking for her"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"He did come here, but he was looking for Kagome-Sama, she did something to him, and the girl has been hiding in that hut with her husband, or mate, however it works for miko youkai, Inu Yasha-Sama has been screaming at the past few days"

"Really well I feel-"

At that point the two men were out of earshot. Kikyo sighed and sat down against the tree. She was tired and knew even in her weakened state she could maintain the barrier while she slept. This way if anyone came looking for her, they wouldn't find her unless they wanted to.

Inu Yasha continued scream and rant against the door. He wanted so badly to see if she was ok. Being mated to Kagome didn't mean he had the right to just cut them all out because it suited him. Sango and Miroku regretfully stood from the spots of vigil and headed towards their own huts. Sango glanced at Inu Yasha "You'll tell us if-"

"Keh, of course just go" Inu Yasha replied gruffly. Sesshoumaru watched them leave, Inu Yasha glared at him through the window. Inu Yasha saw Sesshoumaru suddenly turn his head quickly towards somewhere in the room. Then disappear from his view. 'What the hell'

Kagome groaned as she forced herself to sit up. Kagome quickly laid back down her head pounding from the slight exertion of energy. She attempted to open her eyes again but the light burned so badly she couldn't. She felt a hand resting on hers. Knowing it was Sesshoumaru's calmed her. Slowing she turned her hand and grasped his, the movement was excruciating.

"Your body is weak, you have been asleep for 7 days" Sesshoumaru said as low as possible to not hurt her. Kagome tried to speak but her throat felt like sand paper. Swallowing did absolutely nothing to help.

"Wa-water" she choked out. Sesshoumaru stood and poured water into a small bowl for her from the jug she kept in there. He slid his arm under her back and lifted her up to sitting so that she could drink. She attempted to hold the bowl herself but her fingers were shaking so much he simply held the bowl to her lips for her. Kagome slowly sipped the liquid, which felt like fire when it first passed through her lips into her mouth. It became easier after the first few sips and she began to drink faster the water soothing her sore dry throat. She almost cried when Sesshoumaru pulled the water away from her lips, like a child whose favorite toy you have taken without explanation. He put the bowl down and without hesitation pulled Kagome to him. The first two days when she didn't wake he had begun to worry and by the time it hit the fourth, he was beside himself with the thought his mate would never wake. To see her sitting up drinking the water, breathing and looking at him, felt so unreal. He kept expecting someone to pinch him and he'd wake up and she would still be asleep.

"Sesshoumaru"

That was more then he could take, he lifted her from the bed and sat down keeping her in his arms. Nuzzling her neck, small whimpers slipped out as he clung to her. Kagome was nonetheless surprised by Sesshoumaru's reaction, but his reaction comforted her. Kagome rested her head against his inhaling his scent, had it really been seven days? Seven days of those nightmares. Her stomach felt suddenly empty and a small growl brought Sesshoumaru back to himself.

Grinning he looked at her "Hungry?"

"Just a little" Kagome replied meekly.

"Very well" Sesshoumaru answered as he stood cradling her in his arms. He wasn't the least bit surprised that the barrier that she had placed on the hut fell the second she woke. It had helped him keep out his brother, but it was nice to have it gone. He squinted at the sudden brightness. The hut was considerably darker then the outside. Inu Yasha was up in seconds a hairs distance from Kagome. She smiled at him, and Inu Yasha immediately relaxed. He knew she wasn't his and backed away making it clear that they understood his movement.

Inu Yasha inwardly wanted to cry, "I'll go tell everyone that you're awake"

Kagome smiled brighter at him "Thank you"

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly at Inu Yasha and continued walking towards the river. He set her down along the shore and wadded out into the water. He kept still and as quick as a flash his hands shot down into the water, two fish squirming in his hands as he pulled them out. Kagome fought her excitement knowing soon those fish would be cooking and he food.

"Do you prefer your fish cooked or raw" Sesshoumaru asked as he fluidly tossed the two fish almost directly next to her and produced another two from the river.

"Umm cooked thank you" Kagome muttered as she watched him fish. She eventually told him he had caught more then enough fish and he returned from the water and started a fire. Kagome quietly watched him prepare the food, handing her a fish and not starting the next until she was just about done with the first. After her sixth fish she was to stuffed to eat anymore and Sesshoumaru tossed the remaining fish back into the river. Kagome felt significantly better having had something to eat and drink. Her body was still weak from lethargy but that would wear off with movement. Sesshoumaru had not once looked away from her after she finished eating. She had to go and see it, make sure it was real. She had initially gone into shock. That was why she had passed out when Sesshoumaru took her away from the well. She rose slowly on her unsteady feet. Her legs felt very wobbly beneath her. Each step was heavy but her balance gradually returned. Sesshoumaru followed closely behind her, ready to catch her the second she lost her footing. He knew where she was going, and even though he was afraid she might go back into shock, she needed to see it. Kagome slowed as she reached the clearing. They had made quick work in repairing and cleaning it. The well looked exactly as it had before Naraku destroyed it. She approached it and looked down into its darkness. They had restored it completely. But the likelihood of it still working was not lost on her. Kagome sat down on the lip off the well, in the way she had many times before. The wood felt foreign to her the smell of the clearing, the way the wind caused her hair to move against her face. She had experienced it before, but this time felt so wrong. Kagome jumped up from the well and stared down at it, as if it had burned her. She blamed the stupid well for everything. Her family, her time, was as good as dead to her. She would not see them again. Never make fun of Souta, see him grow up. Never again hear one of her Grandfathers ridiculous stories. Her mother... her mothers warm smiling face the kindness in her eyes, the understanding she had for the life she chose. Tears stung her face as she remembered the memorial for her father. Her mother never told her how he had died, just that he was no longer with them. Even then her mother was so strong. Emptiness in her heart caused a choked sob to escape.

"You will see them again" Sesshoumaru said.

"What are you talking about, I'm from five hundred years in the future." Kagome spat angrily.

"Yes, and in five hundred years, you will look perhaps a few years aged"


	8. Dreams or Reality

Thank you Katgome, Death, and KittyCat185 for your reviews

Dreams or Reality?

'She's ok, thank kami she's ok' he thought as he sat against the tree. He knew that barrier she put up was a bad sign, so when it came down and she was able to talk and eat and move again he relaxed. He could only imagine what would have happened if she hadn't come to. It would have absolutely destroyed him. 'Kagome' He felt himself getting tired, it had been a long week. He closed his eyes and was about to go sleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kagome?"

She smiled and sat down in front of me.

"Thank you for worrying about me while I was asleep" She said sweetly.

"I'm, I'm glad your ok" I said honestly. I leaned back into the tree, expecting that was all she came over to say. She had been so distracted with Shippo and Rin making up for the week she hadn't played with them. So for her to find time for him right now was surprising. His eyes focused back on her when she moved closer to him and leaned against him.

"Kagome?" I asked as I instinctively wrapped my hands around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to me, "I didn't mean to scare everyone"

"Its ok, where is everyone?"

"Shippo, and Rin are sleeping, everyone else is gone off doing things" Kagome explained. She leaned into me further and my heart began to race. I knew she could sense the changes and smell them, I tried my best to hide them but it was of no use. She sat up and looked into my eyes.

"I know you really did love me, all this time, I could feel it." She said.

"I'm sorry, if I had maybe been different, not so distracted-"

"Its ok, I loved you too, its to late to change things, I suppose you got the raw end of everything but everything isn't so bad is it?"

"Not everything, your still here" I said as I gently stroked her cheek with a clawed hand.

"I wish there was more I could do for you" Kagome offered.

"There is only one thing I want that I cannot have," I said aloud. As I traced my hand over her mark and hovering over her heart, forcing my body to not react to my hand being so near her chest. I gasped when she reached up and placed my hand on her body.

"Kagome!" I said in shock as I pulled my hand back.

"I thought that was what you wanted," She said as she leaned against me again wrapping her arms around me placing her lips against mine. I knew it was wrong, I knew I should stop, but I couldn't. I pushed her onto the ground beneath me and deepened the kiss. She belonged to my brother, I knew that, but I had her first, and I wanted her for mine. I explored her body with my hands I could hear small moans as I slid her clothes from her body. She clung to me in anticipation. I shoved into her and she cried out my name. Just like she had cried out Sesshoumaru's, she moaned like I had overheard and wished for my self.

"Kagome!" I moaned as I finished. I heard Kagome calling my name but the voice wasn't coming from her. I looked away from the Kagome beneath me and looked around for the source of the voice. Everything around me slipped away and I blinked and opened my eyes to see Kagome walking towards me shouting my name. I had to get away from her before she realized what I had been doing. I shouted something similar to the usual grunt and ran away. I continued going till I reached the hot spring and took off my clothes rinsing away the evidence. Then I got into the water myself and washed off. I sniffed to make sure there was no proof left. I put the wet clothes back on and walked back to the village. Right before I came into sight, I put on the angriest face I could muster. They all knew I'd been furious for Kikyo disappearing into the forest and hiding in a barrier. It wouldn't be hard to pull off. Kagome glanced up at me as I stomped towards them. Kagome looked at me oddly for a second.

"Kikyo still keeping you out?" She asked concerned. I glared at her, grunted and kept walking. My eyes darted towards the others as if daring them to try and talk to me, just try. Sango squeezed the hilt of her katana and glared back at me. She knew I was playing games, she caught me at the hot spring a few days ago, pleasing myself and she heard me say Kagome's name and not Kikyo. I was so distracted that I didn't notice she was there until it was to late. Sango was the only one that knew, that when I was supposedly over at the edge of the barrier trying to get Kikyo to come out, I was really sleeping or at the hot spring, fantasizing about my brothers mate. Miroku was suspicious of me only because of the way that Sango was acting. I could handle it, but I didn't know how much longer I could handle my jealousy towards Sesshoumaru. I wanted Kagome so badly... I had no desire for Kikyo, none. When I first realizing she was keeping herself hidden by a barrier I was angry, more like furious. Then I began to enjoy her being gone. When Sesshoumaru wasn't around, I could almost pretend everything was like it had been. Almost, all Kagome had to do to crush my dream, was turn in just the right way that her hair wasn't covering her mark. In the moment I saw the mark, my heart sank and everything was real again. I pushed aside the door and slammed it behind me. Kaede glanced up at me as I sat against the ground. I growled in warning incase she felt the need to talk to me. I placed tessaiga in my lap and closed my eyes.

"You think he'll ever be ok?" Miroku asked as he sat next to Sango.

"I suppose"

"Yeah, once Kikyo lets down her barrier and comes back" Miroku said, reminding Sango how unaware the others were. She had a feeling that Kagome was suspicious; Inu Yasha underestimated her hearing and sense of smell. Several times Kagome had come dangerously close to him at times he was otherwise occupied. If he wasn't able to realize how close she was that she actually caught him, who's to say it wont happen with someone else. Possibly even Sesshoumaru?

"Yeah it's a possibility" Sango lied. She knew that when Kikyo finally did come back, things could only get worse. The look on Inu Yasha's face when she had caught him was heart breaking. Maybe if no one else knew that he was fantasizing, then his fantasies could feel more real. He hadn't been so grumpy before she caught him. She wished she hadn't seen him. Knowing that everything Kagome had ever wanted, she could have had once Inu Yasha thought he couldn't have her. It was some pattern; he always wanted what he couldn't have, never able to see what was right in front of him. Shippo and Rin ran past her playing another game of tag. Sango glanced over at Kagome and noticed that she was focused on the door to the hut and not watching her 'children'. Sango stood up and sat down next to Kagome.

"Something wrong Kagome-Chan?"

"I'm worried about him, he's hiding something from me. I know I shouldn't be affected like this, not after everything. But I still care, and he's hiding something big."

"Maybe he's hiding it for a good reason?" Sango suggested, attempted to squash it before it escalating into Kagome figuring it out.

"He always things its for a good reason, but it usually isn't"

'Oh yes it is, he's still madly in love with you and wants nothing more than to have you and be rid of Kikyo and Sesshoumaru'

"I know, he'll come to you in time if he needs to, but maybe giving him space is the only thing you can do right now." Sango said truthfully. The last thing they needed was Kagome startling Inu Yasha while he's tending to his needs and causing him to lose control. Inu Yasha would be dead within hours. 'Damn Sesshoumaru, damn Kikyo, if they had just stayed away that night, Kagome and Inu Yasha would have made up like they always do. Instead Kagome is hurting, Inu Yasha is being torn up and those two are around' Sango ranted in her mind. Kagome suddenly stood up and walked towards the trees. Sango didn't have to question why she left, Sesshoumaru was back. He had left to get rid of Jaken...thank kami. One more incident with him and the entire village would have killed him. She doubted Sesshoumaru would have stopped them either.

Kagome quietly walked through the trees with Sesshoumaru. His arm gently resting on her shoulders so that he could secretly prevent her from accidentally wandering to the well. Instead he lead her towards their spot, the place they had first made love. Where they tended to sleep every night. Sesshoumaru still couldn't bring himself to go into the village for a long amount of time. Kagome had promised that they would return to the castle to live one day. So he tolerated her love of the humans in the village. There was only one thing he refused to tolerate, Inu Yasha's affections for Kagome. He knew she was taken, but still found Inu Yasha watching her with longing.

'Why did I make that inane promise to not kill him' Sesshoumaru cursed inwardly.

"Is something wrong Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, nervous from the silence.

"I cannot stand the way he continues to look at you" Sesshoumaru declared.

"The way...who looks at me?" Kagome thought aloud.

"The half breed, he longs for you, I see it in his eyes, it disgusts me, if not for my promise to not kill him, he would have had his eyes plucked out the first time I caught him. Do you not know he goes off into the woods to..." Sesshoumaru swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. "He goes into the woods to please himself, with thoughts of you"

Kagome froze at his words; sure she was suspicious that something was going on with him, but to that extent. She knew to not question Sesshoumaru, he would never accuse Inu Yasha of something he truly hadn't done.

"Oh"

"It has to stop, I cannot tolerate this behavior" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"What am I supposed to do, walk up to him, say 'hey you masturbate to me, stop'" Kagome said annoyed.

"I don't care how it ends, but if I catch him doing it, I can't promise I wont kill him. He has no right to think of you in that way" Sesshoumaru said, his voice regaining its icy calmness.

"The only way to make it end, is to get Kikyo to come back, while I'm able to get through her barrier, so is Inu Yasha, how do I explain that to her, I'm here to get you to come out even though Inu Yasha hasn't, so that he stops thinking about me. I hate her, but I wont do that" Kagome huffed as she sat down to think.

"Do you still love him?" Sesshoumaru questioned at her unwillingness to stop his behavior.

"Of course I still care about him, but as a friend, you cant expect me to turn off my feelings for the rest of the world just because I love you and I'm mated to you" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru watched her intently; she had just yelled at him that she loved him. Was she even aware of her declaration? Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, wondering why he wasn't responding to being yelled at. Instead he looked amused.

"Is something funny about all this to you?" Kagome demanded rising to her feet.

"Amusing, yes" Sesshoumaru teased.

"Well, I'm glad you find all this fun" Kagome whined.

"I love you too" Sesshoumaru said as he bent over and kissed her. Kagome blinked and stared at him as he pulled away. Her heart pounded in her ears as he watched her. Sesshoumaru smirked and stroked her cheek. Kagome blinked again still trying to process those simple four words.

"I love you" Sesshoumaru repeated louder. Now she knew she wasn't crazy he'd told her he loved her.

"You love me?" Kagome managed to say.

"You have to ask" Sesshoumaru stated as he dejectedly removed his hand from her cheek. Kagome quickly grabbed it and pulled him back to her. She smiled up at him and then rested her head against him

"I love you," She whispered into his chest. Sesshoumaru smiled and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"You still have to deal with him, before I am forced to, but you know I hate breaking promises"

"I know" Kagome groaned.

"You should relax, you're tense" Sesshoumaru commented as he stepped behind her and gently massaged her shoulders and back.

"Hmm, that's nice"

Sesshoumaru growled playfully and nipped at her ear. She giggled as her turned her around to face her.

"I wish we could continue this" Sesshoumaru said.

"Me too" Kagome moaned. "But I'm not ready for that yet"

"Do you not want to have pups with me?" Sesshoumaru asked, silently terrified of her answer, if she said no, then he would have to find another inu youkai bitch to carry his pup, because of his position, he had to produce one male heir.

"No, I do, its just, right now, we're staying here, and I don't wish to be pregnant, when you refuse to step foot into the village for more than 10 minutes."

"So, when we return home, you will accept me during your time in heat" Sesshoumaru questioned optimistically.

"Yes of course"

"Well, for now, I have other means" Sesshoumaru said playfully as his hand slid up her blouse...

Inu Yasha looked at the barrier in front of him, he didn't want to go in, and he didn't want to make her come back. It didn't matter what he wanted... he had to. He cautiously put his finger up the barrier and pushed it through. When nothing bad happened he walked in. She looked up at him as he approached.

"I didn't think you'd come," She said sadly.

"Keh, of course I came. I was hoping you'd come out on your own," Inu Yasha bluffed.

"Don't lie to me," Kikyo said as she stood up. "Lets go back to the village, you came, and I'm coming"

"Wait, Kikyo, I'm not lying, I was hoping you'd come out, its just, hard. I'm confused, that's all, but I'm not..."

"Please stop" She sighed as the barrier fell and she walked away.

"KIKYO!" Inu Yasha called after her, but she didn't stop walking. "KIKYO!"

'I wish she'd never told me, I wish I never knew what happened while she was with Naraku, it wouldn't have mattered. If I had just shut up...' Inu Yasha thought to himself as he followed her back into the village.

Kagome frowned and lifted her head from Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Did you hear him?" Kagome asked.

"I did"

"He went to her, I wont have to confront him." Kagome said relieved.

"It might not be enough to stop him" Sesshoumaru considered aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"He is part youkai, his youkai half may have already begun to consider you his mate, and so while the hanyou, or human part does not realize it, he believes deep down that, you are his"

"NO!" Kagome yelled at him as she shoved him away. Kagome wrapped her arms around her chest protectively. "He didn't, he loved her, and he always loved HER, not me!" Kagome began sobbing. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and pulled her back into his arms.

"Will you ever get past his damage" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome swallowed and looked up at him, fresh tears brimming her eyes.

"I love you, but I love him"

"I wonder, if I hadn't found you that night, if you would have gone back to him"

"No, he went to her he picked her, it was over. I would have only broken more"

"Then let it go, let go of him"

"How, how do I just leave it all behind, all the memories and emotions"

"The same dilemma that Inu Yasha faces with Kikyo, is it not?" Sesshoumaru said wisely. Kagome looked into his eyes curiously, "If I can help them, maybe it will help me"

"Perhaps" Sesshoumaru suggested as he turned and walked back towards the village. Kagome stood and considered everything for a minute, when she noticed Sesshoumaru had gained some distance on her, "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" She yelled and ran after him.


End file.
